Dr. Pepper
by Soryusen
Summary: pg for language (this is my first fic)
1. Default Chapter Title

Dr. Pepper'  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon *sigh* or Dr. Pepper  
  
A/N: This story takes place in the real world, and the kids are the same age as in the show  
**********************************************************  


Tai walked to the refrigerator, opened it, and reached inside.'  


**********************************************************  
----------------------------------------------------------  
It was a hot day, and Tai was playing soccer with the other digidestined, four on four. He passed to Sora, who kicked a goal. in the end, Tai's team won.  
  
Wow, that game was fucked-up! said TK.  
Not as fucked-up as you, little bro, said Matt.  
Shut up!  
Hey, gang, let's meet up at the abandoned park with our   
digimon in thirty minutes, Tai said to the group.  
  
  
Tai and Kari ran home, and Tai went to his room to grab a few things. Tai walked to the refrigerator, opened it, and reached inside. He pulled out a Dr. Pepper.   
  
  
He opened it, and took a sip. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Tai opened the door, and some people in red suits with instruments walked in playing Dr. Pepper, you make the world taste better.  
What the fuck?! Tai yelled.  
DR. PEPPER! YOU MAKE-THE-WORLD-TASTE BETTER! YOU MAKE THE WORLD TASTE BETTER! YOU MAKE THE WORLD-TASTE BETTER! The band rambled.  
AAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGG! Agumon!  
Right! Pepper breath! It cleared a path, which a screaming Tai, a confused Kari, a mad Agumon, and a hissing Gatomon ran through. The band followed them down and out of the building.  
  
At the park, the other six digidestined and digimon were sitting, waiting.  
What the hell is taking them so long?! Sora yelled.  
Hey! Do you hear that? TK asked.  
Yeah! It sounds like the Dr. Pepper theme song! Joe said.  
said Izzy.  
  
Suddenly, they saw a blurred figure running at them in the distance at what must have been 20 mph! As they found out when it got closer, it was Gatomon.  
She said as she ran past. They noticed another figure running just as fast. It was Kari.  
She said running by.  
What the hell? said Matt.  
They noticed another figure, who was Tai. He was running as fast, if not faster than Gatomon.  
  
He said running by, dropping a Dr. Pepper can by them.  
Where's Agumon? Then Agumon came running, panting and yelling   
Yelled Matt, tackling Agumon. What the hell is this?  
NOO! SAVE YOURSELVES! AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!   
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINED...  
  
hahahahaha! Pleeze r/r! I'm new here, and sorry bout the cliffy.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Dr. Pepper'  
Part 2  
A/N: I like Dr. Pepper but this fic is the reason I don't buy six-packs or cases.   
----------------------------------------------------------  
** Agumon yelled and broke free of Matt's grip. He ran off after Tai.  
What's with them? Izzy said. Suddenly they heard something in the distance.  
What's that? Sora asked. The Dr. Pepper band came into view.  
DR! PEPPER! YOU MAKE THE WORLD TASTE BETTER! DR! PEPPER! YOU MAKE THE WORLD TASTE BETTER!  
The digidestined scattered across the field.  
Let's got outta here! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Matt yelled. They all jumped down into a ditch.  
That was physically impossible-? Izzy said with a puzzled look on his face.   
  
Meanwhile, Tai's group had stopped for a rest.   
Oy, why me? Tai thought out loud.  
Omigod! Here they come! Let's run! Agumon tried to run, but Tai grabbed him.   
No! We're gonna stand and fight!   
Okay! Pepper breath! Agumon launched his fireball at the band, who dodged it and one came up and yelled, Sax bomb! He fired something out of his saxophone, which hit Gatomon. She actually flew back six feet.  
Tai said. This is very, verry weird!  
Pepper breath! He hit one and they fell down.  
Trumpet blaster! He shot something out of his trumpet and hit Agumon.  
Now you listen to our song!  
Howling blaster!   
Needle spray!  
Harpoon torpedo!  
Meteor wing!  
Boom bubble!  
Electro shocker!  
The six other digidestined incinerated the band.  
Thank god you came! They were about to *sniff* play! Kari started to cry.  
There, there. Tai comforted her.  
That was a close one, huh? Matt asked him.  
Tai said.  
Well, how bout that meeting? Izzy said.  
Oh, yeah. Well, I have to get something from my house. We'll be right over. Tai told them this and then sprinted home. He seemed to have forgotten this whole ordeal. When he got there, he grabbed what he needed and then decided he was thirsty. He ran to the refrigerator and reached inside. He was about to pull out a Dr. Pepper, but thought better of it, so he grabbed a Pepsi. He opened it and took a sip.  
Suddenly there was a knock n the door. He opened it and stared at a little girl.  
Ba ba bap bap ba, ba ba bap bap ba, the joy of cola!  
Tai yelled out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
Review or the Pepsi girl will get you! **


	3. Default Chapter Title

Dr. Pepper'   
Part 3  
----------------------------------------------------  
Tai ran around, but the Pepsi girl chased him. Tai noticed she must be violent, because she kept throwing Pepsi cans at him.  
Stoppit! Owowow! Tai kept yeling.  
Hahaha! The joy of cola! The pepsi girl kept yelling. Suddenly, Tai had an Idea.  
_I know how to kill her! The power of rival advertising giants will help me here!_ He thought. He ran into his room and grabbed a soccer ball from under his bed and placed it on the floor. Then the Pepsi girl came around the corner.  
Take, this! Tai yelled and kickid the soccer at her face. It hit dead on.  
She yelle and stumbled.  
_Must-get-to-the-refrigerator!_ Tai thought. He ran. The pepsi girl fell down. Tai grabbed a Coke from the fidge. She got up. He ran to where she was. She shrieked at the site if the Coke. He shook it up. She did the same with a Pepsi. They both unleashed destructive fizzy drinks out of the cans at each other, and the liquids collided in mid-air, trying to beat the other and get to that person. It was even. But then, Tai's cat Meeko clawed the Pepsi girls leg for attention, and she let down her drink. She screamed as the ice-cold fizzy Coke touched her.  
NO! I DESINTEGRATE IF I AM TOUCHED BY A RIVAL DRINK! RIVAL! BA BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! and she died.  
Tai said. He walked to the refrigerator. He reached inside, but thought better of it. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
Tai ran to his room. The door clicked open and his mom walked in.   
  
  
END   
like it? review!   



End file.
